Camelias
by Kazemarce
Summary: Allen encontro un trabajo distinto y se topa con cierto japones al cual le mostrara lo agradable que pueden ser las camelias y cuan lejos pueden llegar ambos pesimo summary vv  yullen
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es un fick que salio de mi mente rara cuando estaba leyendo un libro x el titulo se habran dado cuenta cual es ^^ y no se me dije a misma xq no hago una historia similar xD y aca esta mi gran y loca idea sin mas aca el fick

CAMELIAS

Hacia ya mucho tiempo que Allen Walker estaba metido en esa clase de mundo retorcido (como el le decía puesto a que le aborrecía) en el que se vio forzado a entrar todo gracias a Cross Marian y sus malditas e interminables deudas, las cuales anteriormente el pobre de Allen podía pagar a medias puesto a que tuvo mas de 200 trabajos y nunca lograba su objetivo así que decidió entrar a ese mundo puesto que ganaba mucho mas, mejor dicho lo que el deseara cobrar por sus "servicios".

Por supuesto que Allen se sentía sucio por hacer eso pero no tenia de otra el odiaba demasiado a esos malditos cobradores de deudas que llegaban a molestar todos los benditos días de la semana inclusive domingo ni ese día le dejaban descansar.

El trabajaba en ese lugar (un burdel xD) solo por las noches es mas llevaba mucho tiempo y solo había conseguido pagar una bendita cuenta. Hubo una noche en la cual todas las chicas del lugar corrían como locas a atender digo conquistar al hermoso joven que había llegado, Allen pensó que quizás seria alguien muy hermoso o alguien muy adinerado y lo ultimo le convenía entonces decidió ir a la sala para ver si podía ganarle a las demás, mientras se dirigía hacia la sala escucho a dos de sus compañeras aparentemente hablando del joven

-viste que guapo era

-si, pero es una lastima la actitud arrogante que tiene

-me pregunto ¿Qué tipo de chica buscara?

-quien sabe pero parece que ninguna le interesa

-cierto puedes creer que rechazo a Marguerite (la mas "dotada" de todas ellas ^^U)

-si es así no creo que sea elegida vv

Pero yo si se dijo así mismo Allen puesto que el obviamente no era una chica y quizás aquel joven adinerado buscara algo fuera de lo común y quisiera algo con el.

Cuando Allen llego a la Sala estaba abarrotado con todas aquellas que quería algo con ese joven, Allen como pudo se asomo para verle en efecto era tan guapo como había escuchado de sus compañeras ahora el gran dilema era como llamar la atención del joven que estaba rodeado de sus compañeras.

Si quieren contiii avisen! xD x cierto *(burdel es una manera un poco menos vulgar de llamar a un ya saben el lugar donde trabajan prostis hahahaha xD)


	2. Chapter 2

Acá traigo el otro capitulo jejejeje lo hice algo rápido porque tenia bastante tiempo e imaginación (algo que actualmente me sobra mucho ¬¬) bueno sin mas acá el capitulo 2

No podía pasar puesto a que todas esas chicas le obstaculizaban el paso, trato y trato pero todo era en vano.

El japonés estaba más que harto de estar ahí rodeado de todas esas molestas y escandalosas chicas hasta que logro ver una cabellera platinada que se movía de un lado a otro aparentemente queriendo entrar, entonces el japonés se levanto y aparto a las chicas que se entrometían en su camino hasta q logro ver a la dueña digo dueño de esa singular cabellera de alguna manera Allen logro llamarle *bien* se dijo se dijo para si mismo Allen

-che oye tu quiero que me atiendas

-con mucho gusto señor sígame por favor.

Todas las chicas le miraban con odio pero la que mas lo miraba así era Marguerite, la cual se cuestionaba así misma ¿Cómo pudo perder ante un tipo como ese chiquillo? (xD el ni siquiera sabe que no es mujer).

Allen iba conduciendo al japonés a través de un largo pasillo muy finamente decorado, en cada lugar que vieras relucía la palabra ELEGANCIA con mayúsculas, llegaron casi al final del pasillo cuando se detuvieron en una muy fina y bien tallada puerta de cedro, Allen la abrió dejando ver la total distinción de la habitación, es decir estaba finamente decorada con un muy hermoso tapiz color crema casi al final se podía observar la cama muy bien arreglada los cojines y las sabanas hacían juego con el color del tapiz, a la par de la cama al lado derecho había una mesita de noche con una muy bella lámpara de noche, en medio de la habitación había una mesa justo al centro de esta había un muy fino florero y dentro de este había un arreglo floral de camelias, al japonés le pareció muy raro que ese tipo de flores estuvieran allí fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho una voz

-emmm disculpe desea pasar

-che claro

-pase póngase cómodo yo preparare todo.

Entonces el japonés entro y se sentó a la orilla de la gran cama mientras observaba según para el a esa pequeña joven sin atributo alguno como preparaba todo hasta que decidió romper el silencio

-tsk ¿cuanto tiempo llevas trabajando acá? (Quiere saber si es el primero hahahaha nah que va no es eso xD)

-mmmm creo que alrededor de 4 meses n.n

-che

Los volvió a invadir ese silencio abrumador e incomodo, entonces Allen se fue acercando al japonés, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a quitarle muy cuidadosamente la corbata luego le quito el saco y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa iba por el cuarto botón cuando el japonés decidió intervenir

-che ¿Qué haces?

-no es obvio mmmm ¿Cómo le gustaría que le llame?

-tsk deja eso chibi

-pero tengo que hacerlo

-che te he dicho que

El japonés no puedo terminar la frase dado a que Allen en el intento de levantarse callo encima del japonés y en ese mismo momento alguien abre la puerta de golpe ambos ven hacia la puerta para ver quien era el que había osado entrar de tal manera.

Bueno dejo hasta acá será hasta el otro capitulo en el que supongo yo que habrá lemon hehehehehe o quizás no todo dependerá de si estoy inspirada para hacer uno n.n

Matta ne -^^-


	3. Chapter 3

Acá esta la conti ^^ intente hacer un lemon y fracase jejejeje vvU ya que intente pensar uno que fuese de acuerdo a la situación bueno ya dejándome de excusas ¬¬U.

Cuando ambos vieron hacia la puerta vieron a un joven pelirrojo y a una joven de cabello castaño ambos viendo de manera sorprendida a la parejita hasta que por fin rompió el silencio el pelirrojo

-wow yuu-chan no sabia que andábamos en esas

-che cállate baka usagi

-lavi! te dije un millón de veces que no entres así en las habitaciones- hablo la chica

-pero...

-nada de peros ahora discúlpate con ellos

-hai kyoko-chan gomen yuu-chan

-tsk vuélveme a decir así y te aseguro que ese día comeré conejo asado

-O.O no es para tanto

-lavi-chan vámonos dejemos que sigan

-ahhhh! si vamos kyoko-chan nosotros también tenemos asuntitos pendientes n.n

-che ya lárgate de una buena vez

-hai hai

En toda esta conversación Allen no había dicho nada lo único que hizo fue sonrojarse hasta las orejas de la vergüenza que había pasado en ese momento

-disculpe señor ¿Desea continuar?

-che y sigues con eso

-claro es obvio usted me escogió para que le preste mis servicios ¿o me equivoco?

-tsk claro que no te escogí para esto es solo que quería librarme de esa bola de gritonas exasperantes (las compañeras de Allen xD)

-ohhh ya veo ¿entonces que desea que haga por usted?

-che déjalo así me voy

-entiendo muy bien entonces como mínimo deje que le acompañe hasta la salida

-che no soy un chiquillo me voy

Y así salio el japonés (no le pago al pobre Allen vvU) y desde ese día Allen no lo volvió a ver otra vez.

Pasaron varios meses, un día de esos lluviosos de los cuales esta parece no querer detenerse, Allen salía de su florería favorita con un gran ramo de sus tan amadas Camelias, las amaba tanto que cuando le era posible corría a comprar un ramo, iba caminando despistadamente hasta su casa cuando sin darse cuenta varios tipos raros lo estaban acorralando, por cosas del destino el japonés iba pasando cuando vio que se llevaban a la chiquilla de aquel burdel (si que es ciego no se da cuenta de que es el y no ella ^^U)a un callejón.

Se escucho un golpe estruendoso cuando estrellaron a Allen contra unos botes de basura

-Cross nos debe dinero ahora paganos o veras

-uno no tengo el bendito dinero ese dos me da lo mismo lo que planeen hacer

- y si te dijéramos que pensamos saldar la cuenta con tu cuerpo

-O.O nani?

-ya te dio miedo verdad

-ja como si fuera a dej

Allen no pudo terminar de hablar cuando uno de lo mastodontes lo había golpeado en el estomago, cuando Allen estaba de rodillas en el suelo se le acerco otro y lo tomo de ambos brazos y los puso detrás de la espalda de Allen el que estaba hablando con el se le acerco y le metió la mano debajo de la playera y comenzó a acariciar el estomago de Allen

-que rayos estas haciendo?

-saldando la cuenta de Cross ^^

- bastardo! quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima

-eso ni lo sueñes

- che ya escuchaste cretino quítale las manos de encima

-y este tipo que se cree

Después de solo estar de espectador el japonés decidió meterse en la pelea, el tipo extraño hizo caso omiso de que el estuviera allí y continuo en lo que estaba hasta que el japonés volvió a decirle

-tsk te dije que dejes de manosearle

-y que harás sabes que nos debe dinero verdad

- che los negocios de ella con ustedes no me importan pero la vuelves a tocara y te juro mejor dicho te aseguro que con mugen te rebanare en trozos tan pequeños que serán incapaces de reconocerte

-O.O chicos RETIRADA!

Sin mas los mastodontes miedosos (xD hahaha me recuerda a alguien n.n) huyeron entonces el japonés se acerco Allen y le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse

-che eres muy distraída chibi

-este como te digo esto soy un chico no chica -.-U (al fin se va dar cuenta el ciego n.n)

-o.o che moyashi travesti

-a quien le dices travestí baka ¬¬

-tsk...

-y no piensas decirme tu nombre

-che y por que coño se supone que debo de hacerlo

-pues bueno me salvaste y entonces me gustaría por lo menos saberlo

-tsk es kanda

-n.n muy bien bakanda soy Allen Walker es un gusto

-che eres un moyashi problemático

-bakanda ¬¬ es Allen (ya comenzaron con sus muestras tan lindas de cariño ^/^) como muestra de agradecimiento te invito a tomar algo en mi casa y a resguárdate de esta lluvia n.n

-tsk claro que no

-vamos yuu-chan mi casa no esta lejos

-tsk quien coño te dio permiso de que me llamaras de esa desagradable forma

-no fue así como te llamo tu AMIGO pelirrojo como se llamaba ahh! Si era Lavi

-che ese baka usag

No logro terminar la frase pues Allen lo tomo del brazo y lo llevaba prácticamente por la fuerza hacia su casa.

Jejejeje espero les haya gustado y en el siguiente capitulo en serio prometo lemon porque estoy segura de que esos dos harán algo -^^- mas bien alguien les dará un empujoncito hahahahaha xD.


	4. Chapter 4

Acá esta la conti de este fick espero y les guste ^^U Pero antes de eso solo una pequeña aclaración lo que este así (_**texto**_) son los pensamientos lo digo para que no se confundan hehehehe xD

Aun llovía y Kanda iba siendo arrastrado del brazo por Allen caminaron un par de cuadras y luego tenían que tomar un tren para llegar al apartamento de Allen.

Estaban en la estación esperando el tren cuando Kanda decidió romper el tan incomodo silencio pero antes de que las palabras salieran fueron calladas por el tren que se acercaba, ambos entraron ya dentro Kanda si logro romper el silencio

-che estaba cerca ¿no?

-hehehe gomen

Luego los volvió a invadir ese silencio incomodo por varios minutos hasta que llegaron a la parada, iban saliendo de la estación, lograron caminar un poco hasta que Allen choco con alguien y este sintió que se hundía en unos enormes pechos

-como te atreves pervertido degenerado- dijo la chica

Allen salio de ellos para disculparse cuando vio de quien se trataba

-Marguerite?

-Allen?

-ummm... si

-¿que haces acá? como te atreviste a...

-este por lo anterior lo siento no era mi intención hehehe estoy acá con Kanda

-Kanda?

-ahhh si es el - jalando a Kanda para que se acercara

-ahhhh! el es el cliente que llego aquel día (_**el que tu me robaste**_)

-si ^^ es el

-ohhhh es un gusto Kanda soy Marguerite

-che

-vamos Kanda dile algo

-déjalo así Allen me tengo que ir tengo una cita con un cliente nos vemos luego Kanda-chan xD hasta luego Allen

Así la chica siguió caminando y pensando (_**no importa como pero estoy segura de que le quitare a Allen su preciado Kanda el no merece estar contigo el se merece a alguien como yo que lo pueda satisfacer en cada uno de los aspectos eso y que yo soy la mejor por ahora disfruta tu pequeña victoria Allencito**_) fue abruptamente sacada de sus pensamientos cuando choco con un bote de basura (el karma xD), por otro lado Kanda y Allen ya habían salido completamente de la estación iban caminando por las húmedas calles pues todavía no dejaba de llover hasta que Allen hablo interrumpiendo así el caminar de ambos

-bueno ya llegamos

-che ¿en este lugar vives?

-si vamos pasa

Ambos entraron en el edificio ya dentro de este tomaron el ascensor, subieron un par de pisos, caminaron por un muy largo pasillo cuando por fin Allen se detuvo frente a una puerta, la abrió e invito a Kanda a pasar, este entro muy malhumorado como siempre

-tsk ¿es acá?

-si ¿por?

-por nada moyashi

Ambos entraron y Allen continúo

-soy Allen apréndetelo ya de una buena vez, en todo caso quítate esa ropa mojada, luego toma un ducha y haré la cena

-Bueno y tu te crees mi mamá o que para darme ordenes MOYASHI

-si puede que no lo sea pero ¿quieres pescar un resfriado?

-che y donde me cambio porque ni loco me voy a desvestir enfrente de un moyashi travesti

-hahahaha muy gracioso bakanda ¬¬ no soy ningún moyashi travesti además es mas que obvio que no lo harás acá entonces ven te llevare a la habitación

-tsk

Allen comenzó a caminar Kanda le siguió, ambos llegaron a un pequeño pasillo ahí podía verse que habían cuatro puertas Kanda se pregunto si Allen vivía solo o con alguien mas entonces Allen se detuvo delante de la segunda puerta la abrió y le dijo a Kanda

-te cambiaras en mi habitación como ves la puerta de acá (la que estaba casi enfrente de su habitación) es la que da al baño entonces tomas una ducha rápida, te daré un poco de ropa mientras lavo las tuyas y claro estas se secan, dejare las prendas sobre la cama mientras yo haré la cena

-tsk no quiero mirones mientras me cambio ni tampoco cuando me este duchando comprendiste moyashi

-si como digas *suspiro*

Allen salio y cerro la puerta dejando a Kanda dentro de la habitación, avanzo un poco cuando recordó que aun llevaba la ropa mojada, regreso y toco antes de entrar

-que quieres moyashi?

-necesito sacar un poco de ropa para cambiarme

-entra moyashi travesti

-es Allen y no soy ningún travesti

Entro busco dentro de un armario ropa, la saco y salio, el se cambiaria en la otra habitación después de la cena tomaría una ducha, se cambio y salio fue de nuevo a la habitación donde se estaba cambiando Kanda volvió a tocar

-y ahora que

-ya acabaste de quitarte la ropa

-ni se te ocurra entrar y hacer

-no lo haré solo dame la ropa para lavarla

-che

la puerta se abrió un poco y vio un montón de ropa salir la tomo y la puerta se volvió a cerrar, fue al cuarto de lavado que estaba a la par del baño entro e hizo lo que tenia que hacer luego se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la cena, mientras la preparaba pudo escuchar el débil sonido de la agua cayendo pero continuo en lo que estaba hasta que no tenia idea de como había comenzado a pensar cosas pervertidas sobre Kanda intento pensar en otra cosa pero se le hizo imposible fue sacado de estos cuando se dejo de escuchar el sonido del agua.

Ya había pasado prácticamente veinte minutos desde que supuestamente Kanda había terminado de darse la ducha la paciencia se le estaba acabando ya era demasiado, se levanto decidido a entrar a la habitación y preguntarle a Kanda que rayos le pasaba pero vio que el mencionado iba entrando como siempre con su tan buen humor

-y ¿hay algo comestible moyashi?

-todo lo que yo cocino se puede comer bakanda

-eso habrá que verlo y si le pones algo raro a mi comida y termino haciendo cosas homo contigo te aseguro que probaras a mugen y que tu muerte será lenta y dolorosa

-como si fuera a hacerlo y si quisiera violarte ya lo hubiera hecho ¿no? ¬¬

-cállate ya moyashi y dame mi comida

-si, si como digas señor tengo miedo a que me violen ( hahahahahahaha xD)

-tsk ¬¬

entonces Allen fue hasta la cocina para llevar los platos de la comida hasta la mesa, puso uno frente a Kanda y otro frente donde el se sentaría. Kanda al ver la comida le pregunto no muy cortésmente a Allen

-¿que esto?

-tu comida claro esta, que mas crees que es ¬¬

-y a esta cosa llamas comida, me niego a comer algo así

-si es comida y si tu no la quieres comer a ya tu además que esperabas comida cinco estrellas de la que tu acostumbras comer señor rico (el moyashi es rebelde ^^U)

-esperaba algo comestible

-ok ya ¿Qué rayos quieres comer?

-tsk soba ¬¬

-*suspiro* ya la preparare

Allen se levanto de la mesa y fue a prepara la bendita soba, mientras la preparaba sintió como los ojos de Kanda no se apartaban de él, analizando cada movimiento que hacia, viendo mejor dicho analizando toda su espalda y quien sabe que mas, termino y le dio el bendito plato con la soba

-¿y? es de su agrado excelencia- al decir esto su voz sonaba un poco molesta

-tsk

-tomare eso como un si *suspiro*

Ambos continuaron comiendo después de haber terminado Allen levanto los platos y pensó en iniciar una conversación con Kanda mientras terminaba de lavar los platos

-y ¿Dónde trabajas?

-piensas que te lo diré moyashi

-tu ya conociste el mío aunque claro es de medio tiempo así que dímelo

-che en Black order

-¿junto a Lavi?

-¿como conoces a ese baka usagi?

-luego del gran escándalo que armo me di cuenta por mi vecina Kyoko que es su novio

-¬¬ eso explica muchas cosas y si trabajo con el

-ohhhh bueno ahora que recuerdo dormirás en mi habitación

-ni loco pienso quedarme aquí

-y piensas salir con esta tormenta ¬¬

-che mas te vale no espiarme mientras duermo

-no pienso hacerlo

Allen termino de lavar los paltos y fue a "arreglar" la habitación para que Kanda se fuera a dormir, cuando termino fue a llamar a Kanda dejo a este en la habitación pero había olvidado que él tendría que dormir en el sofá además que tenia que sacar a su amado Tim, era una bolita dorada que siempre dormía con el entonces toco la puerta espero a recibir la aprobación entro y vio que Kanda se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la cama se acerco para tomar a Tim cuando de pronto se escucho el fuerte sonido de un trueno e inmediatamente las luces se apagaron, Allen en el intento de alejarse cayo sobre Kanda y ambos comenzaron una lucha por apartarse y sin darse cuenta ambos se besaron, aparentemente ambos lo estaban disfrutando así que en una maniobra por parte de Kanda cambiaron posiciones Allen quedo debajo de este entonces el con su brazos rodeo el cuello de Kanda para profundizar aquel beso, entonces Kanda mordió con suavidad el labio inferior de Allen para que este abriera un poco su boca y poder meter su lengua en aquella cavidad que le estaba llamando a gritos desde hace mucho pero estaban tan ocupados que no podían escuchar los ruidos extraños que provenían de la sala cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y dos sombras entraron aparentemente ellos también estaban ocupados

-ahh La... Lavi dentente vamos a la cama no lo podemos hacer en el piso

-claro kyoko-sama

Los otros dos pararon rápidamente, de nuevo aquellos dos habían matado de manera cruel el ambiente.

Bueno hasta acá lo dejo hehehehehe ^^U espero que no me maten por haberlo dejado ahí xD


End file.
